1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive graphic system which employs a microcomputer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been proposed various apparatus for drawing figures with the aid of a computer. For example, there is a drawing apparatus made up of the combination of a minicomputer and a graphic printer. This apparatus produces a drawing output which, however, is a copy from a cathode-ray-tube indicator (hereinafter referred to as CRT). Therefore, a limitation is imposed on the quality of the pictures, and specially produced papers must be also used. Further, since a large CRT having high resolving power is generally used, the apparatus becomes expensive. To eliminate the above defects, there has been proposed a drawing apparatus equipped with a graphic microcomputer and a plotter. The above apparatus, however, does not support drawing applications which can be used even by the beginners. Furthermore, the resolving power of the CRT is not sufficient in such an apparatus of reasonable cost. In recent years, there has been an interactive drawing apparatus capable of drawing superior figures of high quality with the aid of a minicomputer. However, this apparatus requires clumsy operation even for drawing simple figures, is expensive in cost, is large in size, and is not suited for personal use.